Chéant Plume Hane Shikkyaku
by Yoru.Soi.Hina.Trio
Summary: Miki and Miyuki abandoned their prestige and nobility for different reasons. One was given the choice while the other had it chosen for her. Both are bonded together by their past, present, and future; and both are about to be weaved into a twisted story.
1. The Setting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Portal, Mai-Hime, or Mai-Otome.

But I do own Miyuki, Miki, Ms. Himeko, and Hiroshi

Please don't be uncreative and copy other people's characters and ideas.

ESPECIALLY MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Or I'll make sure that Don Kanonji shaves your head

(Joking, but please don't steal)

***

Act 1: The Party

Scene 1-The Setting

***

Poof!

Splat!

Direct hit.

"Hiroshi, is there something wrong?" asked Ms. Himeko.

"Um, no ma'am" answered Hiroshi as he rubbed his neck to get the spit ball off. He quickly looked back at the innocent looking girl sitting the last seat on the row next to his. At first glance, she just looked like a regular person listening to a lecture. But Hiroshi saw her violet eyes glittering with laughter as he grumpily turned around in his seat.

'Moving to next target' thought Miki Fumi in an electronic voice. She slowly swerved her head to find the perfect head that needed a wad of spit covered paper. Once again, she was bored inside her easy class of Math. The evidence is shown in her Math notebook, which is full of doodles and quotes from anime.

Examples:

"Dattebayo!(1)"

…Materialize!(2)

…and of course her favorite: "The cake is a lie! (3)".

Sure, she makes average grades, but nobody knew that she does it on purpose. Reason? Simple. She doesn't feel like it. Actually if she just put in the effort (laugh), she would be top of the class. But where's the fun in that?

On the other side of the class room, a girl with looks her Japanese classmates were fascinated with. Clearly she wasn't Japanese like the rest of her classmates, for her hair had a golden sheen in the sunlight and a brown tone in normal light that's only found in people overseas. Strangely enough, her name is Japanese: Miyuki Higurashi. But she claims that she was raised in Japan, and moved to America after a few years. (Note the underlined word). Miyuki strained to quickly translate from Nihongo to English because the teacher's pace of talking was difficult for Miyuki. Even though she's from America Ms. Himeko doesn't baby Miyuki like the rest of the teachers; much to Miyuki's inconvenience and annoyance.

'Ugh, slow down you cow! I can't translate that fast!' thought Miyuki. Looking at her notes, she would have to borrow somebody else's. Not Miki though, definitely not. She doesn't even take notes. So there's not point.

Miyuki glanced at Miki to see what she's doing. Now instead of spit balls, she moved her attention to making origami out of her notebook paper. Miyuki sighed at this, knowing that Miki doesn't care about the lesson.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became dark and strange. The sky looked fuzzy and warped as the air became harder to breathe in. Miyuki automatically recognized this as the presence of a hollow. She groped the empty air around her waist, remembering that she left her zanpakutou at home.

'Shoot! The first hollow that appears in front of me is when I just happen to forget Tsuyushizuku!' she mentally scolded herself.

She frantically looked around the classroom to see if anybody else was affected by the hollow.

'Hm, the teacher is fine, so are all the students in my row, ah!' she mentally gasped as she looked at Miki's expression.

Her face was lightly covered in sweat as her fingers trembled like mad. Her eyes were wide open at the window to her left. It was obvious that she could feel the hollow.

Miyuki wasn't that surprised, ever since she met Miki she could feel an amazing amount of spiritual pressure emitting from her. Because of this, it was correct to conclude that the hollow was attracted to Miki's spiritual pressure. Making her a prime target of an attack.

Miyuki watched Miki closely, just in case the hollow attempted to assault Miki. After a while, she began to notice that Miki's attention was directed at the window.

'I wonder why' asked Miyuki.

Tilting her head to the left, she got her answer.

A shinigami with bright orange color hair was chasing the hollow around the school grounds.

"That idiot" she mumbled to herself. The guy obviously didn't know how to control his spiritual energy; she could almost see the spiritual pressure itself leaking out of him.

Then the hollow jumped up to the second floor of the school, which just happens to be the floor that Miki and Miyuki were on. (Nice timing, huh?)

Just before the hollow slashed the window, the shinigami sliced its mask in half and the body disappeared into the air. The shinigami turned to the window to see if the students were okay. He saw something a little shocking.

There was a foreign girl who was looking directly at him and another girl with tanned skin who was also looking at him.

But the weird part was that the tanned girl smiled and waved at him.

Finally, the sweet chime of the last bell rang though out the school; signaling the release of students all across the school. Unfortunately the teacher still has the happy power of choosing if she wants to release the students or not.

Her choice:

No.

"Stop!" said Ms. Himeko in a booming voice as the students froze.

….

"Okay now you may go!" said Ms. Himeko.

"EH?!?!?!"

"Geez, what was up with that?" said Miyuki complaining about Ms. Himeko's behavior. "She's probably just trying to exercise her 'authority' over the class room."

But Miki didn't say anything.

"Hey, Miki?" asked Miyuki. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine" Miki weakly replied.

You can tell it's pretty obvious that she's not okay.

"Do you need to go the nurse's office?" asked Miyuki with concern

"No, I just need to go home."

"Sure, well I'll see you tomorrow" said Miyuki.

Miki nodded and she ran down the hall.

Miyuki walked down her usual path to home. She finally reached her destination as she was greeted by the owner of the building

"Welcome home, Miyuki!"

"Hey there Urahara."

***

Author's Notes:

1. Everybody should know this catchphrase from out lovable orange nine-tail fox

2. Mai-Otome, if you don't know it; then watch Mai-Hime and then Mai-Otome. Watch it love it!

3. Portal…enough said


	2. Enter Drosselmeyer and The Spring Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, -, Shugo Chara, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Mai-Hime, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, or DGrayman*

But I do own Miyuki and Miki

Don't steal you moochers

Or I'll make Jinta graffiti your house

(Once again, I'm kidding. Just don't steal any ideas from me)

***

Act 1: The Party

Scene 2: Enter Drosselmeyer and The Spring Prince

***

Sprinting , rather than her usual skipping, Miki rushed to her apartment as fast as she could. Her breathing was getting shorter as sweat poured down her face.

Finally, she went inside and directly to her bedroom. Inside were a bed, a desk, and a guan-dao(1). She stumbled over to the weapon and lightly touched the blade with her forefinger. Her face began to get back its color and her breathing went back to normal

Miki plopped down onto her bed in exhaustion to think about what happened today. Reluctantly, she got up and went to her closet to go fetch a clothes hanger.

Yes, a clothes hanger.

(Just keep reading)

Then she went to her desk and strained to slide the hanger to the back of it. It took a lot of time since there was about a two inch space in between, but she managed to poke a small button in the back. Suddenly a drawer popped out from the side of the desk. Inside was a small black journal. She fetched it and started to write inside of it:

_Today I saw another one of those things._

_I think that would make it number 12 from the first time I saw them._

She paused as she tapped the end of her pen on her chin.

_Have you ever noticed that Sasuke's looks like a duck's butt?(2)_

Yeah, she'll be okay.

Meanwhile…

"Urahara, I'm concerned about Miki." Said Miyuki as she sipped her tea. "Can't we do anything about her spiritual pressure?"

"Hm, you know Zaraki Kenpachi's eye patch?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I can create an accessory of some sort with the same function" suggested Urahara.

"That would be a good option. I don't want Miki getting attacked or anything." Said Miyuki.

"The more you talk about her, the more I'm interested in her, you think you could bring her over?"

"Um, sure" said Miyuki, "just don't do anything weird to her or you'll get it"

(Insert scary face here. With lots of flames, bats, and cackling spirits. And whatnot. And floating pumpkins, can't forget that!)(3)

"Heh, heh" laughed Urahara

Meanwhile...

Miki sat sat down in front of her TV surfing miscellaneous channels to see what anime she got.

_"Pipirupirupiru pi pirupi"_

"Dokuro-chan" said Miki.

_"Hachido!"_

" DGrayman"

_"Nipah!"_

"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni"(4)

_"Atashi no kokoro...UNLOCK!"_

"Shugo Chara"

After some super special awesome channel (5) surfing, Miki grew tired of it.

"Wow, my life stinks" said Miki with a disatisfying tone.

Well, her life didn't have a distinct odor to it, but in a sense Miki's like was getting boring. School was easy, friends were normal, those _things _kept appearing (which was perfectly normal now), and the teachers were...well teachers. Nothing else interesting was happening.

Well, until now.

Just like today, the atmosphere became warped and static.

'Oh no, no, no, not another one' pleaded Miki.

Even though she had a lot of spiritual energy, the hollow's presence effected her pretty badly. It just didn't agree with her. But something was different, she could feel another pressencealong with the hollow. It felt like a waterfall was pouring down on her. The intensity was much worse than the hollow; it couldn't compare to the rest.

In the mist of all of the force she was feeling, she could her clashes outside her window. Straining, she walked outside to see what was the cause of the noise. What she found was a _bit_ shocking.

Ha ha, not a bit. Let me rephrase that.

_AMAZING_(okay, I'm exaggerating a bit but it's cool!)

First she saw the hollow jumping from building to building. It's empty eyes glowing with monstrous greed. Then she saw a man pursuing the hollow. She knew that he was moving at unbelivable speeds, but for some reason her eyes could keep up with his moves.

_"Ke ke ke ke, you'll never catch me you foolish shinigami!"_ cackled the hollow.

"Silence, vermin" said the man in a baritone voice.

Since he had stopped, Miki could get a better look at him. His hair was a sharp ebony black and was adorned with an intricate hair ornament. His neck was covered in a pure white scarf that waved in the soft air. She could tell from the accessories he wore and his looks that he was either an actor on a production, a god, or a modern day prince who likes hanging out on the edge of a roof.

'Hm' Miki thought, 'I'll go with the first choice'.

The "actor" unsheathed his sword and pressed it to his lips. He was so far away, but she could her him whisper it as if he was breathing the words inside of her:

_"Chire, Senbonzakura" _

His pale white sword glittered as it dispersed into petal-like blades. They reflected the bright moon's light, giving them a white sheen as they waltzed in the air. He didn't have to maneuver them with his hands for they floated around him, obeying his thoughts. they blizzard of blades slashed the hollow with ease in a piercing dance. The man solemnly watched the petals of his sword glide in the air. Then a single petal floated down to where Miki was. She held out her hand and watched the blade softly land on her palm. Instantly, she reconized the energy emitting from it. It had the same feeling as the her guan-dao.

"Hello" she said softly "that was a beautiful performance"

_"Why thank you"_echoed the song-like voice,_"I have had greater routines then that, it's a shame that you weren't there to see it. That was when I truly shined."_

"I see, well I should probably let you go back to your master" Miki said.

Miki lightly lifted her hand into the air, letting the sword go back to where she came from. When she looked up to see where the petal landed, it landed in the hand of the mysterious man on the roof. She looking the man in the eyes. Hiis were a deep black with a stormy grey shine. His face held no expression and neither did his eyes. To break the trance that she was in, she did the same thing that she did to the orange haired shinigami; she smiled and waved. She went inside to get her diary and write down an eventful entry.

"Senbonzakura" said the man, "was there anything special about her?"

_"Yes, a lot"_ answered the sword,_"first of all, she could see you and the hollow; and second I can feel a zanpakutou's energy from her and the house that she's living in. It's very powerful, but it's hasn't been cultivated to where it can show it's true potential. We might have to observe her for a while."_

"Hm, yes. I will alert General-Captain Yamamoto" said the man.

_"Byakuya, don't get too attached" warned Senbonzakura._

"You underestimate me" he replied, "I am not so weak as to be taken by a human"

***

Author Notes:

1. A guan-dao is like a staff but with a blade on the top. If you Mai-Hime then it looks like Shizuru's weapon. It's just called something else in Japan (I forgot though)

2. Another Naruto character. But seriously, have you noticed that?

3. We've got a Halloween theme going on!

4. That's really hard to say

5. From Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, of course

* For some reason the ABC check on fanfiction wouldn't let me type DGrayman correctly, forgive me!

Well, Byakuya steps into the scene! What do you think he will do next? Leave? Stay? Or start to work at a peanut butter farm?

Don't ask me! I don't know!

I would like to hear some people's opinion about the story. Not too harsh okay? I'm only starting the beginning!


	3. The Guiding Spirits Appear on Stage

I do not own Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, or Harry Potter, or Katy Perry's song "Hot n' Cold"

I own Miyuki and Miki.

No stealing!

Or I'll make you shave your head and join Ikkaku in your shallow misery!

Well, I wish I could do that but I can't.

Just don't steal

I will know, it's happened to me before.

Song to have in mind when reading:

"Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry

***

Act I: The Party

Scene 3: The guiding spirits appear on stage

***

Sigh…

"I mean really, he stinks like crazy?"

Sigh…

"Have you ever seen a toupee so fake? It was blond when the guy was obviously a brunette!"

Mm….

"You're not listening Miki" Said Miyuki a little annoyed.

"Huh?" said Miki dreamily.

Miki and Miyuki were walking from school to get something to eat. But Miki wasn't being her self. Ever since she saw the "actor who liked to hang out on roofs", Miki looks like she's been pondering about something important. Her rare violet eyes were in the clouds more than usual and she tuned out any sound around her. Miyuki's never seen her like this before.

'What's wrong with Miki?' thought Miyuki. 'Let's go over the possibilities…

'Stress?' Nope…

'.. A stalker? Nah, we got rid of him a few months ago'

Hm…

"Ah!" exclaimed Miyuki

"Miki!"

"Huh?" said Miki

"Did you find a boyfriend or something?!" asked Miyuki, wondering if her assumption was correct.

"No" answered Miki.

There was no flustering. No stuttering. No reaction. Her answer was too simple. She was hiding something

This time it was Miki's turn to say "Ah!"

"Sorry Miyuki, but I just remembered something really important", exclaimed Miki as she ran down the sidewalk. "Bye!"

"Uh, sure?" Miyuki said, confused as to what just happened. But this isn't the first time, so Miyuki just went with whatever flow that Miki was going with.

Miki ran down the path to her apartment and dashed straight to her room. When she met the "actor's" sword, she had a voice and the energy radiating from her was similar to her Guan-dao. But much more powerful.

"Okay, this maybe crazy but it's worth a try" Miki said to herself.

She took in a deep breath, turned to her displayed weapon and said:

"Um, hello?"

….

…..

………

"I guess it didn't work."

"_Huh? Who's there?" echoed a voice_

The voice wasn't as smooth and silky as the "actor's" sword, but the voice had a playful tone to it. If she could meet face to face with it, she was certain that a mischievous smirk would be plastered on her face.

"_Oh, it seems you were able to finally contact me. __**Finally**__" _said the voice, emphasizing the word "finally" to show her impatience.

"W-what's your name?" Miki asked nervously.

…_.._

"Well, what is it?" asked Miki

"_Can't tell you"_

"Why not?"

"_Because you haven't earned the honor of learning my name"_

"What are you talking about? Asking a person's name isn't that big of a deal" asked Miki.

'_It is if you're know what I'm talking about"_

"But I don't"

"_You'll know soon enough" said the voice as it drifted back to sleep._

"Wait! I just met you!" cried Miki.

"_You think that I'm going to go away? Fat chance! I'll be with you all the time; don't worry. Besides, I need my beauty sleep"_

"Oh, okay" said Miki.

Miki slid down onto the floor. She talked to a sword…

… a sword?

……

***

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO?!?!?!?!?"

The next day, Miki slumped to school still a little confused about the teasing voice that came from her sword.

"Tra la la la!!" sang Miki

_'You're out of tune'_

"No song can be out of tune as long as you want it…"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

'_Jeez, don't be so shocked. Weren't you listening? I said that I would always be with you' _said the voice.

"Well, thank you for reminding me" said Miki, her voice dripping in heavy sarcasm.

'_Oh you're welcome!' _said the voice in a singy-songy voice.

"You're out of tune" Miki repeated.

'_No song can be out of tune as long as you want it to'_

"Yeah, I can tell that we're going to be great friends" said Miki

'_Yep, you know you can speak to me in your mind' _said the voice.

'Oh, really?' Miki thought

'_Yep'_

'This is super special awesome! (1)' said Miki 'But now we have to go to Arithmetic'

'_Arithmetic is for losers'_ (2)

'Oh, yeah. We're going go get along just fine.'

After Arithmetic was over (it was actually Algebra), Miki went to her homeroom class which meant doing absolutely nothing. Since she had some free time, she decided to converse with the lurking voice inside her head. Miki found out that the voice and she had a lot in common. They knew all of the Abridged Series that were ever made, they both had a current obsession for lemon ginger tea (which is _really_ good), and they both pondered on the same things like why the world relies on oil too much and why mango ice cream always taste weird even though the fruit itself is just fine (this is Miki's, the voice, and my opinions. If you think that mango ice cream is awesome, then fine just don't flame me).

'Hey, why do we have so much in common?' asked Miki

'Well, I'm a part of you so it's natural that we have similar personalities' said the voice

'But we're not the same. Sure we like the same things, but you're more mischievous then I am' said Miki.

'And that's the part of you that you need to explore, Miki you may not know it but you're very cunning. If you want to', said the voice.

'Really? How?' asked Miki.

'_Remember when you made spit balls and kept hitting people, without getting caught'_

'Yeah'

'_And when managed to snag a whole box of cookies from the cafeteria, without getting caught'_

'Yeah'

'_And when you got out of attention by letting a stink bomb off in the hallway to cause a distraction, again without getting caught'_

'Yeah'

'_You don't get my point, don't you?' asked the voice_

'Nope, wait how do know all of this?" asked Miki

'Remember, I'm a part of you which means that I share your memories'

'Oh, that makes sense'

'_Anyway, you can slither your way out of anything'_

…..

'_Miki?'_

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE IN SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'(3)

'_Aha ha ha ha! I could actually see that happening!'_

'NO! Shut up!'

'_What's wrong? Snape isn't hot enough for you?'_

'No shut up!' Miki mentally shouted as her face became flustered.

'…'

'What's the matter?'

'_That girl over there…'_

Miki turned to see what the voice was talking about, it turned out that the mysterious voice was refereeing to Miyuki, who was currently getting books out of her locker.

'Huh, oh that's Miyuki, she's my best friend'

'_Really?'_

'Something wrong?'

'_No I just thought of something interesting'_

While all of that was happening, Miyuki was minding her own business when a familiar sounding voice rang through her head.

'_Miyuki, I found something very interesting about your little friend'_

'Spill'

'_She's having conversations with somebody, inside her head'_

'What? Oh I'm not that surprised, Miki sometimes has two minds inside of her, then at times there's none'

'_But what if I told you that the voice she's speaking to has the same energy as a zanpakutou?'_

'What?!'

'_You heard me. You shouldn't be so surprised; the girl has a lot spiritual pressure'_

'Yeah, I know that. But how can she already have a zanpakutou? The only way to get a zanpakutou is to go through the Shinigami Academy and graduate.'

'_That could be a possibility, but there can be other reasons too'_

'Like what?'

'_Well, she could have inherited the sword from somebody, or a soul could be possessing her_

'Both are improbable, why would a shinigami give her their own zanpakutou? The other option is unlikely because you can't posses somebody and allow them to have consciousness at the same time'

'_But when that substitute shinigami got rid of that hollow that day, I saw something interesting.'_

'What?'

'_She waved back at the guy'_

What? How? That means that Miki could sense shinigami and hollows. After that incident she didn't look too well. So it's possible. But to have the voice of a zanpakutou talk to her means that she's either a shinigami as well, or she had a special power inside of her. Or maybe this is all a dream and that she needed to lay off the chocolate cheese.

Hm, yeah the chocolate cheese would have to go.

***

Meanwhile, a tall man with silky ebony locks walked down the corridors inspecting the school.

'Pitiful, at least they could have fixed the sliding doors' thought the man has he examined the condition of the hallways.

'_Well, your standards are higher than most people'_

'Of course' thought the man vainly as he turned his head in importance; not even noticing the many admirers he acquired, sighing in all of his handsome majesty.

'_But isn't this exciting? Ever since Kimura-sensei offered you that teaching job at the academy I've always thought that being a teacher would suit you'_

'Please tell me that you're being sarcastic, Senbonzakura'

'_I am'_

'Good, because I'll be sticking to my real job'

'_Good choice, Byakuya-sensei'_

'Enough with the sarcasm'

'_Fine'_

_***_

Author's Notes:

1./2. Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged (greatest abridged series ever!)

3. Being cunning is one of the characteristics that the Slytherin house is famous for. (And if you haven't guessed yet, it's from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling) The other ones are being resourceful and ambitious. Miki's not ambitious but she is resourceful and cunning (thus her successful pranks and antics). Of and if you're wondering about what house Miyuki would be in, then she would probably be in Gryffindor. She has bravery and nobility. Ha, you thought that Miki would be in Hufflepuff? Well then you are wrong! Oh and the Snape comment was there because I personally think that Snape is awesome. Again, don't flame me if your opinion and mine just happen to contrast.

Well, what do you think is going to happen next?

I don't know that yet. You're going to have to wait, okay?

Please review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just not too harsh okay? Or you'll make me sad…

-Miki


	4. Byakuya sensei's First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Hellsing, or Death Note, or Code Geass

I own Miki Fumi and Miyuki Higurashi

***

Act 1: The Party Scene

Scene 4: Byakuya-sensei's first day of school

***

Song to have in mind:

"Occupied Thinking"

From the Code Geass Soundtrack

***

_After seeing Miki's interaction with Senbonzakura, Byakuya decided to report this to the Soul Society. Getting out his soul pager (1) he contacted Captain Ukitake and told him what he saw._

"_Hm, this is very interesting", pondered Ukitake._

"_I highly doubt it Ukitake, but seeing it as unusual I decided to report", said Byakuya._

"_Not that, it's just when you described her she sounded a lot like _**her**_"_

_A little surprised at Ukitake, he decided to ponder on what he said. Was that the reason why he reported this? _

'_No, when I fell in love with Hisana I swore that I would abandon all love for her', thought Byakuya._

"_Byakuya?"_

"_Is there something wrong Ukitake?"_

"_Nothing, well because she has an astounding amount of spiritual energy, I hope it would be too much trouble for you to watch over her"_

"_I will go through with the mission; it would also give me time to visit Rukia"_

"_Very well, I bid you good day"_

Refecting on the the conversation with Ukitake, Byakuya got dressed to prepare himself for today. It was the first day of his undercover mission.

_'You know, you could have done something else'_

'Senbonzakura, this is a mission; I cannot help it' thought Byakuya as he fixed his tie. He looked in the mirror to examine his appearance. He had on a classic black suit with onyx cuff lings (2). His ebony hair did not have the expensive and valuable hair piece woven through out his locks; instead his hair was simply let down to flow past his shoulders.

_'Hm, remove the tie Byakuya; you look enough like a penguin already'_

'What is that?'

_'A short fat flightless bird with a black body and a white belly, the humans call the thing you're wearing a penguin suit. Anyway I wasn't talking about the mission I was taking about the role you will be playing while trying to blend in with the human world'_

'Once again, I cannot help it; it's the best disguise in order to get close to that human girl'

_'I know, but a teacher?'_

'I'll just have to put up with it' thought Byakuya, ending the mental conversation with his zanpakutou.

***

In Ms. Himeko's class, everything was normal; except for the teacher's behavior. She was constantly checking her make up in the mirror, straightening her sleek black dress, and combing her hair frequently. The students seemed to notice Ms. Himeko's actions as well, with looks of confusion and shock twisted onto their face.

'What in gravy's name is up with Ms. Himeko?' pondered Miki

_'I dunno, maybe she's getting ready to accept her resignation from the principal'_

'Nah, maybe she's found a boyfriend?'

Both Miki and the voice mentally chuckled at the possibility of Ms. Himeko getting a lover.

Chances of that happening: 0.05%

Chances of Ms. Himeko actually getting married? Well, let's just say that there aren't enough zeros in the world to make up that number.

We're getting off topic here, so let's go back to where we were.

When a shadow was seen through the screen of the sliding doors, Ms. Himeko piped in excitement as she addressed the class.

"Class, we're going to have a guest stay here for a while" said Ms. Himeko, blushing. "I would like to introduce Byakuya-san. He'll be our temporary teacher aid"

As she said those words, the fore-mentioned gentlemen stepped into the classroom as all twenty-four eyes were stuck on the handsome man. The eyes of girls were goggling at his beauty while the eyes of boys were glaring with jealousy and hatred.

Well except for two individuals. Guess who?

Answer choices:

A) Harry Potter and Severus Snape

B) Light and L

C) Miki and Miyuki

D) Alucard and Integra

Got your answers?

If you answered…

C) Miki and Miyuki

…then you are correct!

Miki royal purple eyes were filled with a more thoughtful essence as she examined the man's appearance.

'He reminds me of somebody' she thought.

While Miyuki's soft grey eyes were filled with shock and laughter at the same time

'YOUR KIDDING!?!?!??! Byakuya, _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki a teacher's aid? That's rich!' thought Miyuki.

Byakuya's stormy lead eyes scanned the faces of the class room, he immediately found the mysterious girl that talked with his zanpakutou. It was pretty easy, since she had exotic purple eyes.

'Well, there she is. She really does look like her' Byakuya thought.

But to his surprise he spotted another familiar face. His eyes were now focused on the soft grey eyes of the girl sitting in the far left row. Her foreign face stood out amongst the Japanese faces, but there was no mistaking it. It was the rebel daughter of Davin Sonette.

'So of all places, she decided to take haven here' thought Byakuya.

_'Byakuya, look closely at her expression'_ said Senbonzakura.

Following her instructions, he realized that she was suppressing a laugh.

'What in the world...?' wondered Byakuya.

After Byakuya was introduced to Ms. Himeko's class, things went from good to bad and Byakuya's mood went from annoyed to becoming frustrated.

What do you think happened to Byakuya?

A) Being endlessly hit on by female staff and students

B) He wasn't able to get his ramen today

C) He got into a fight with Senbonzakura

D) He got in the middle of a food fight

Correct answer:

A

When ever he tried to do something else, Ms. Himeko always got in his way, sending him batting eyelashes and flirtatious looks. And by the looks of it, so had most of the female student body (except for Miki and Miyuki). And when ever he walked down the corridors he could feel many eyes following he every movements. Frankly, Byakuya found this creepy and unhealthy for the stalkers; but he was used to this. He had the same thing happen to him when he went to the academy. Except this time there were more people.

Finally lunch time came around, and Byakuya was able to find some peace and quiet on the highest point on the schools rooftop, which was the roof to the bell tower. Looking down on the school grounds and city, Byakuya felt that he was superior to the small people moving down below and that everything important wasn't as important. Looking around he spotted Rukia, but she was hanging out with an orange haired man.

'Hm, I might want to pay more attention to the crowds that Rukia hangs out with' said Byakuya, making mental note. 'Besides, I need to be more focused on the whereabouts and situation with that human girl'

That being said, Byakuya finished his lunch hopped down from the bell tower and searched for the Miki's location. It didn't take long, since he simply tracked down her spiritual pressure and followed it to the source. He saw that she was hanging out with Davin's daughter.

'The name escapes me' thought Byakuya. Using the stealth training he had received during his days in the academy. Hiding behind a tree, he began to spy on the girls.

"Miyuki are you alright? You've been laughing for the past 2 periods of class" asked Miki, watching her friend clutch her stomach; continuing to laugh.

'Miyuki? I know for certain that's not her real name' thought Byakuya.

"N-nothing! It's nothing important" said Miyuki catching her breath. "So, what do you think of our new teacher aid?" asked Miyuki.

"Well, it seems like I've seen him before. But I just can't remember where or when" pondered Miki. "I know that he's having a hard time, with all of those flocking sheep tailing his every move"

"Yeah, you gotta feel for him; you interested in him Miki?" asked Miyuki

"Heck no! You know that I'm not into anybody yet" said Miki

"I'm pretty surprised by that, and there's been a lot of guys confessing towards you lately" commented Miyuki

Unfortunately for Miki, it was true. Left and right, she's been getting love letters, chocolates (which she was getting tired of), flowers, jewelry (some of them _really_ expensive), and other miscellaneous stuff jammed into her shoe locker.

"Jeez, what is with the boys? I mean it's not Christmas or Valentine's Day yet (2)"

Concluding that there was nothing special going on in their conversation, Byakuya decided to leave and enjoy the rest of his free period.

'Miki, a nice name'

_'If I remembered correctly, that's what you first said to Hisana'_

'Quite, Senbonzakura'

_'Yes master'_ echoed the zanpakutou's voice as it faded from Byakuya's mind.

***

Author notes:

1. I'm not sure what their called, so for now they'll be called soul pagers

2. In Japan, Christmas is more of a romantic holiday, seeing that most Japanese people aren't Christian or Catholic.

It's chapter 4 people!

I'm not doing a Christmas special because my story hasn't developed yet, I've just scratched the surface of the true plot. So tune in for more stuff.

It would be very nice if there were any review for the story so far. Please, no flames. Constructive criticism is the best advice, not to harsh.

Or you'll really hurt my feelings.

P.S

Sorry if I keep mentioning Severus Snape, I just think the guy is awesome! So yes, there is a possibility that I'll keep mentioning him through out the story. Sorry Anti-Snape fans. It's my story and I can do anything I want with it.

-Miki


	5. Sprinkling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

I own Miyuki/Soir Sonette and Miki Fumi

DON'T STEAL!!!!

***

Act 1: The Party Scene

Final Scene: Sprinkling Rain

***

Step...

Step...

Step...

"For the love of god, stop pacing!!" complained Jinta as he swept the store floor.

"Shut up Jinta!" shouted Miyuki, losing her patience.

Ever since Byakuya's appearance, Miyuki's been on edge. Obviously, from the expression (which was hard to tell since his expression doesn't change all that much) he wore when he laid eyes on Miyuki he knew who she was. Because of her bold actions that she took in the Soul Society, most likely her reputation of being a rebellious, ungrateful person was confirmed.

"Miyuki, can you help the customer in the front?" asked Urahara.

"Fine" agreed Miyuki. Heading to the front of the store, ready to put on a fake, pearly smile she approached the door leading to the front when he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome to Urahara's shop! May I help you?" asked Miyuki with a sweet tone that made her voice almost crack.

"Um, yes I would like to put in an order for a Chappy gikon" said Rukia, surprised to see her face.

"Sure" said Miyuki, also having a shocked face. But she recovered and kept her commercial face, after she walked out of the room she returned to her plain demeanor. Writing down said order on a form, Miyuki suddenly had an epiphany.

'Rukia probably doesn't know that her brother is here' thought Miyuki.

Realizing Rukia's lack of knowledge of her brother's current whereabouts and her own situation she knew that this was a silent bomb just waiting to go off. Think about it. If Byakuya realizes that Rukia lost her powers and that she gave it to Ichigo (Miyuki knows this courtesy of Urahara), then Rukia would get arrested, Ichigo would end up dead, and Miyuki's chance of getting caught would increase. And Miyuki doesn't want to go back to the Soul Society anytime soon.

"What are you doing?" asked Rukia, surprising Miyuki since she didn't sense her coming into the other room.

"Oh nothing! Just, you know, standing around" stammered Miyuki, "Is there something wrong?"

"You think I don't know?" asked Rukia.

"Know what?" asked Miyuki, trying to play the innocent card.

"The little stunt you pulled really shocked all of the royal families, especially Pierre"

Miyuki shuddered, the very mention of that name still made her drown into a pool of horrible bleak memories.

"Though, I have to congratulate you on your courage, Soir. Not every noble princess would run away just because she doesn't agree with the choice of her fiancee"

_"You called father?" said Soir, addressing the people behind the sliding door._

_"Come" he commanded._

_Slowly coming in, she saw that her cousin Pierre and her father was there, along with their committee of advisers. Seeing them there, Soir automatically assumed that this was an important matter. Gracefully sitting down on a floor cushion, which was a great feat since she was wearing a pale pink kimono and a heavy head piece, she looked at her two family members. Her father, Davin Sonette had a hard gaze. His face always had a stern demeanor and his dark hair and mustache added to this effect, but this time it was a bit different. Reluctantly, she turned her head to her cousin, Pierre. Sporting golden yellow locks of hair from his head and his trademark sadistic smirk, he held the essence of victory within his eyes, which were grey like Soir and Davin. _

_"I will make this quick, Soir you are to be engaged with Pierre" Davin said._

_Hearing this angered Soir, who stood up shaking in intense madness. _

_"Why?! Why do I have to marry a sick and twisted man such as him!" pointed Soir, ruby chains from her hair decoration swing along with the movement of her hair. _

_"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Pierre casually._

_"You very well know what I'm talking about!" shouted Soir._

_"Now now, let's calm down" Pierre said, "Come, let me see my bride-to-be's face, my fairy of the night (1)"_

_As he said this, Pierre raised his hand to caress Soir's face, but she slapped it away, wearing a disgusted look on her face._

_"I-I'm going to my room!" stated Soir, exiting out of the room._

_"Please forgive her Pierre, she's a bit..." pondered Davin, trying to find a word to describe his daughter._

_"Rebellious?" helped Pierre._

_"Yes, but I assure you that she'll be fine. Eventually, Soir will warm up to you"_

_Pacing around in her room, Soir struggled to seek a way out of the road to hell that she was on. After some time had passed, she finally made the decision to run away, to the human world. So she hastily packed some of her possessions; which included her zanpakutou, Tsuyushizuku (2). That very night, she tip-toed her way out of the Sonette family property, moving through out the night to the closest gate that she could find. The very gate she was looking for just happened to be just a few meters away from the back entrance. Watching her back, Soir opened the gate and slipped into the living world; where she would live as a human and abandon her noblility. _

"You don't know how Pierre is Rukia, he's a cold and cruel person. He has so many skeletons in his closet and his hands were already dirty from a young age. I'm not going to say them out in the open, of course. I don't want to add anymore drama to my already controversial life" said Miyuki, shrugging her shoulders.

"I understand" nodded Rukia, knowing that she too had such a life.

***

Strolling down the street, Miki looked around the Mitsumiya district of Karakura(3) trying to find places that were good hangouts to kill her boredom. Despite not ever being in this side of town before, she wasn't worried about anything. Nope. Not a care in the world. Receiving a sudden craving for something sweet, her new goal became to find a sweets shop. While walking down the deserted and dusty street, Miki found a place that had potential.

"Urahara Shoten" read Miki, facing a small building.

Boldly, she stepped inside and saw something a bit surprising. She saw Miyuki there talking with a pretty raven haired girl who was wearing the same uniform that Miki and Miyuki had.

"Wow! This place is so homey!" exclaimed Miki.

"Miki? What are you doing here?" asked Miyuki.

"Oh me? I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by here!"

"But you live Minamikawase District (4)" Miyuki pointed.

"I know!" said Miki.

Rukia and Miyuki couldn't help but ponder on that.

"Well, that's not important. So you work here Miyuki?"

"Yeah, in exchange for a roof over my head and food" explained Miyuki.

"Eh, coolio! Oh and what's your name?" asked Miki as she turned to Rukia.

"Oh my name is Rukia!" said Rukia in a happy voice.

Upon hearing that, Miki couldn't help but laugh.

"W-what are you laughing about?"

"That's so funny! But you don't have to act all nice in front of me" said Miki.

"Oh, thanks" said Rukia in a blunt voice.

"You're welcome!" said Miki, not really expecting a thank you. Suddenly she rushed up to Rukia and put her face really close to hers.

"U-um is there something wrong?" asked Rukia, uncomfortable with Miki invading her personal bubble.

"That's so cool! You have purple eyes too!" noticed Miki

"Oh thank you, I'm surprised you saw that" said Rukia, truly shocked.

"Yeah! I didn't see it until you stepped into the sunlight. I also have purple eyes, but their lighter than yours."

"They're very pretty" commented Rukia.

"Thank you!" said Miki.

"Oh, is this the famous Miki that I've been hearing all this time?" said Urahara stepping into the room, and the conversation.

"Yep. Miki. Urahara. Urahara. Miki" introduced Miyuki.

"Yo!"

"Yo to you too!" said Urahara, immeadiately taken with the girl.

"So, how did you guys meet each other?" asked Miki.

"Well, Miyuki here needed a place to stay; so I offered her a room here in exchange for her services as an employee" explained Urahara.

"Oh, I see" said Miki.

"Sorry, but I have to go now" said Rukia.

"Sure! See ya soon!" said Miki.

As Rukia left, she got one last glance at Miki, feeling like she's seen her before. But she shrugged off the feeling and headed for Ichigo's house.

"Oh Rukia!" called out Miyuki.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's coming" saiid Miyuki with a warning tone.

Rukia dark violet eyes lit up a bit, now they were filled with fear and confusion. When Rukia entered Ichigo's room through his window, she was in for a scolding.

"Where were you!?!?!?" screamed Ichigo.

"You might want to lower your voice Ichigo" replied Rukia.

"You could have told me- wait where are you going?!"

"Goodnight" she said, a stepping into his closet.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!!!" shouted Ichigo, but his message didn't reach Rukia.

After changing into her pajamas (stolen from Yuzu, of course) she laid down on the make shift bed she made out of some extra mattresses. Suddenly she remembered something that her brother told her.

_"Nii-san, this maybe a personal question; don't be offended"_

_"Go on"_

_"What made you fall in love with Hisana?"_

_..._

_"Forgive me for my rudeness I-"_

_But Byakuya raised up his hand to stop Rukia_

_"One of the reasons was because of her eyes. Just like yours, they were purple if you looked closely enough"_

_"I see"_

_But when Rukia saw his expression, she felt as if he was thinking of somebody else; somebody **other**__than Hisana._

***

Author notes:

If you're wondering why Miyuki's real name isn't Japanese, it's because I wanted to do something different (that and my friend is studying French at the moment, so it seems appropiate, you know who you are).

1. The reason why Pierre called Miyuki "fairy of the night" is because "Soir" means "Evening" in french. If I got this right, then Miyuki's real name would be Soir Sonette which would mean "Evening Bell". If there are any people who are fluent in French and you say that this is wrong, then I'm sorry. I'm not studying French. Me studying Nihongo.

2. "Tsuyushizuku" roughly means "Dewdrop" in Japanese

3. I have the Bleach Character book, which includes a map of Karakura. It includes the location of major places in Bleach, like the Urahara Shop. Which is located in said district. It's east of the Mashiba district, which is the middle one.

4. Minamikawase District is in the southwest part of Karakura town, basically the other side of town if you're in Mitsumiya district. This is also where Ichigo and Tatsuki live.

So you know about Miyuki's past, or should I say Soir's?

There's also some foreshadowing in here

Hint: It's near the end

Please review!

Oh and about Spiritual Strawberries and Deadly Apples, I truly sorry about deleting it. But I just wasn't satisfied with it. I'm probably going to rewrite some of it, using the same characters of course. Well, if I didn't delete the chapters on my computer!

Ha ha ha!

-Miki


	6. Extra 1: Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the definition for Valentine's day that I wrote, Seiko, or the song "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps".

I do own Miki Fumi and Miyuki Higurashi.

***

Act 1: The Party Scene

Extra Scene: Valentine's day/ The Crying of the Piano and it's Melancholy Master

***

Getting dressed, Miki felt like she forgot something important. Something vitally important. When she looked outside of her window she saw a group of girls, each holding colorfully decorated bags with ribbons and hearts.

But still, she did not remember.

***

Miyuki reluctantly got dressed, trying to figure out ways that she could get out of class.

"Maybe I can pretend to limb for the next two weeks?" said Miyuki out loud.

_'No, that's so old. Can't you be a bit more creative' _said her zanpakutou.

"You're right, maybe I can break my leg so I don't have to pretend to limb"

_'That's going a little too far, don't you think?'_

"Well, I may just consider it since _that_ is today"

_'Oh, **that**'_

"Yeah, _that_"

***

Byakuya was going through his regular routine of getting ready for his under-cover job. Looking at his calender, today was the day humans called "Valentine's Day". Last night, he looked up the holiday at one of the local libraries.

Valentine's Day- February 14, observed in honor of St. Valentine as a day for the exchange of valentines and other tokens of affection (the following definition is not mine)

'Hm, how interesting' Byakuya thought.

He didn't think much about it; but he forgot that he, being an eligible bachelor, was a prime target.

***

Arriving at school Miki, Miyuki, and Byakuya were horrified to see the school a shocking pink. At first, it looked like the building was painted pink; but it was an illusion made by the numerous decorations covering the outside of the school.

"Oh, dear god" all three of them said at the same time, approaching the front of the school.

"Oh snapple-doodles!(1) That's what I forgot! Today's Valentine's day!" moaned Miki.

"You forgot?! How would you forget such a treacherous event such as this?" asked Miyuki

"Why is everything so _pink_?" asked Byakuya, shuddered at the mention of the horrid color.

"Don't you know about Valentine's day?" asked Miki, a little curious about that.

"No, it's just. Why so much pink?"

"It's one of the main colors of the holiday, the other colors include red, gold, silver, and white" explained Miyuki, knowing that Byakuya isn't familiar with the holiday.

"We need to hide" said Miki

"Why" asked Byakuya and Miyuki.

Miki didn't reply, but she pointed behind them.

Approaching them over the horizon, there was a cloud of dust gathering. But by closer inspection, it was actually a mob of high school boys each holding a Valentine.

"Miki-sama! Accept this!"

"Move over man, she's mine!"

"Miyuki, my love!"

"What do you mean _your _love? Miyuki loves me!"

"Oh, not this again" said Miyuki, her left eye twitching.

"Wait a minute, I dont' see any girls" Miki noticed, seeing that Byakuya was with them. It was a bit weird that the girls didn't join the mob to get to their teacher aid.

"Yeah, you're right! Where are they?" mused Miyuki.

Well, Miyuki didn't have to answer that because there was another mob of girls ten times bigger than the mob of boys rushing over to Byakuya. He couldn't help but stare in amazement and disgust at the many girls, middle aged women, and teachers trying to voice their affections for him.

"..."

"Quick! Somebody think of something!" Miki squeaked, a little scared.

"Uh...." Miyuki mused, her mind all blank.

"We can take haven in the closet in the teacher's lounge" suggested Byakuya.

"Brilliant!" shouted Miki, giving Byakuya a thumbs up.

Agreeing with Byakuya's idea, all three of them rushed to the school and hid inside the closet. Surprisingly, the closet was pretty big. It was empty and could fit everybody. Byakuya turned on the light so that they could see.

"So, how long do we stay here?" asked Miyuki.

"Until the day has ended" replied Byakuya

"Well, since we have time to kill how about we play cards" said Miyuki, taking out her own deck.

"Sure, Byakuya-sensei do you know how to play poker?" asked Miki.

***

It took some time to explain the rules to Byakuya, but all in all they had fun (Byakuya not so much). Miyuki, being a card shark herself, won most of the games; which annoyed Byakuya to no end so he kept challenging her, much to Miki's entertainment. Miyuki had already acquired 22,682 yen ($250), a pair of onyx cuff lings (Byakuya's), and a pair of dainty dragonfly earrings (Miki's).

"Okay, so what do you want to wager now?" asked Miyuki, a little smug because of her victories.

"What else do you want?" asked Byakuya, with a slight bitter tone in his voice.

"Hm, I don't know. Oh, I want your watch!" exclaimed Miyuki.

"Hmph, fine" Byakuya said, simply tossing the Seiko watch in the middle of the circle.

"Cool! What about you, Miki?" asked Miyuki.

"Well, I don't really have anything good to bet anymore. So I'm going to wager a secret!"

"A secret?" Miyuki and Byakuya recited, their interests rising along with their confusion.

"Yep, whoever wins this round gets to hear a secret that I've been keeping from everyone!" explained Miki.

"Everyone? Including me?" asked Miyuki, a bit surprised that her best friend was hiding something from her.

"Okay, then I'll wager this" Miyuki said raising up a silver bracelet. "Now, then; let's play"

***

"I-I don't believe it! How the heck did you beat me?!" demanded Miyuki, slamming her cards onto the dusty closet floor.

"Hm, it seems that lady luck is tired of favoring you" said Byakuya, smirking victoriously at Miyuki, "Well, then let's hear it, Fumi-san"

"Okay"

Miki slid over to Byakuya and whispered in his ear:

_"Meet me in the music room on the second floor tomorrow morning, okay?"_

Byakuya, simply nodded; but he was a bit confused. Why couldn't she just tell him? Hearing the bell ring, Miki, Miyuki, and Byakuya sighed in relief that Valentine's day was over.

"Well, I"m outta here" said Miyuki, exiting out of the closet.

"Same here" said Miki, also leaving.

Byakuya nodded, getting up and dusting himself.

_'Well, that was entertaining'_commented Senbonzakura.

'To say the very least, yes' agreed Byakuya

_'I'm curious, what is her secret?'_

'We can only find out tomorrow'

***

The next day Byakuya headed to the music room located on the second floor. When he opened the doors, he found a few extra instruments and a piano located in the middle of the room. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze from outside. Miki was sitting at a spare desk, braiding her hair out of boredom.

"Oh, Byakuya-sensei!" Miki said, waving her hand at him.

"Why are we here? Is your secret that humiliating?" asked Byakuya.

"No not really" Miki said sheepishly, "It's more like it's embarrassing"

"Oh?" said Byakuya.

"Yep, I figured that the best way to tell you was to show you" explained Miki, walking over to the piano.

Byakuya was looking forward to this, he had heard of the piano in the Soul Society, but there were only a handful of people that had listened to it. Whenever he asked about the sound, the answers he got varied. Sad to happy, or sorrowful to beautiful. Intrigued by those answers, he figured that this was an instrument he had to listen to once. Observing the piano, he concluded that it must be hard to play because there were so many keys. He noticed that Miki's eyes changed it's expression once she sat down on the piano chair. The carefree light that came from her eyes were now replaced with a sad, wise aura.

Raising her hands to the keys, Miki's hands danced across the keys. She tapped them softly at first, with a sad caress. Her right foot stepping on and off a pedal below the front of the instrument. Then her fingers waltzed, resulting in a beautiful, yet sad melody that sang from the piano. Then she tapped the keys a little harder, emphasizing the notes that were being played; it changed little by little. The song becoming more sorrowful and slow, as if silent tears were pouring down Miki's face. Soon, she made the piano itself cry out notes that were filled with guilt and anger. Her body swayed and rocked as her fingers were now sliding down the keys, playing the keys in a fast motion. As the loudness of the piano, increased, so did Miki's feeling of sorrow that she was portraying. Her face didn't change, but her feelings of resent that she must have felt in the past were now being reminisced in the beautiful piece that she played. The light spilling into the room added to the mood that she created with the music she played. Softly, the tune went from painful crying, to a soft lullaby that sang out an almost silent goodbye. The song ended with a cheerful chord, and Miki's hands lifted away from the instrument. (2)

Hearing this, Byakuya could have sworn that he felt a connection with the melody. It was as if Miki was telling the story of her past, the way she played it made him think that she went through the same thing. Losing a loved one. Her violet eyes came out of it's meloncholy trance and they were vibrating with the optimisim that she was known for. At that moment, he felt it again; a strange nostalgia. Why does she seem so familiar?

'That is nonsense, the girl is too young to have experienced true love; like I did with Hisana' thought Byakuya.

Then he heard soft whimpering, not from Miki, but from Senbonzakura.

'What is the matter?" he asked his zanpakutou

_'Forgive me, but she played it so beautifully. I'm really moved'_confessed Senbonzakura

'Yes, so am I' agreed Byakuya.

"Um, was I bad?" asked Miki, mistaking Byakuya's silence.

"Absolutely not, it was beautiful. I am truly moved" said Byakuya.

"Well, don't spread the word around, okay?" asked Miki

"Why?" wondered Byakuya.

"Because, as a secret, my talent is a bit more appealing, isn't it? It's like finding a treasure in a very hidden place; by having that element of surprise, your discovery will have more meaning to it. Well, that's what I think"

"Hm" was all that Byakuya could say. He realized that behind that face of naive youth lied a woman with wisdom rivaling most philosophers.

***

Author's note:

1. The word "Snapple-doodles" is a word of my own creation. Don't steal it.

2. The song that Miki was playing is called "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" by Giovanni Mirabassi. It's actually Byakuya's theme song, chosen by Tite Kubo himself. Look it up on Youtube and listen to it. I wrote that part of the chapter while listening to it. Tell me what you think. It's really brief, I wished I could have added more to it, the description I did doesn't do justice to it.

There's the first extra I ever did!

You get to see another side of Miki!

I hope you're happy!

But please, review!!!!

-Miki


End file.
